The objective of the proposed program is to provide comprehensive predoctoral and postdoctoral training in Molecular and Cell Biology of Cancer. The program is structured to provide trainees not only with in-depth knowledge and research skills in selected areas of cancer biology but also to provide, through formal coursework, seminars, and peer interactions, a broad training base and a sound understanding of the complex issues and problems of cancer. Support is requested for two (2) predoctoral and six (6) postdoctoral trainees (which may include 1 DVM trainee). Predoctoral and DVM training is administered through the mentor's graduate field of the Cornell Graduate School. Trainees are required to take a common core of 8 courses (including a mandatory course on "Ethical Issues & Professional Responsibilities") and participate in the cancer biology lecture series, the student seminar series, and the annual Cornell Cancer Symposium/Retreat. Additional coursework consists of 2 required elective courses, 2 minicourses in current topics in biochemistry, and 2 courses to satisfy their minor requirements. Thesis research will be carried out in one of the laboratories of the 14 participating preceptors who have primary appointments in the College of Veterinary Medicine, the College of Arts and Sciences, the College of Agriculture and Life Sciences, or the Divisions of Nutritional Sciences. Areas of research range from basic molecular studies in oncogenesis and tumor progression to applied studies in terminal cancer cell differentiation and the development of novel ideas for the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer. Postdoctoral research will be directed, whenever possible, at collaborative projects between the participating faculty. Trainees including underrepresented minority students selected for the program typically have strong, well-balanced undergraduate (or DVM) backgrounds, research experience in the biological sciences, and career goals in cancer research. Research laboratories available for this program are well equipped and are housed in the College of Veterinary Medicine, the Biotechnology Building, and Savage Hall. Specialized support facilities are provided by the Cornell Biotechnology Program, computer facilities, center for research animal resources (including mouse transgenic facilities), and library system. [unreadable] [unreadable]